


Déjà-vu

by Persephonexoxo



Category: Unter Uns
Genre: Beckmann twins reunion, Family Fluff, Family Reunions, Fluff, Love, M/M, Slash, ringsy - Freeform, ringsy in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 17:51:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19728715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Persephonexoxo/pseuds/Persephonexoxo
Summary: A certain Kira Beckmann decided to pay her brother a surprise visit. Including Ringsy Fluff :)





	Déjà-vu

**Author's Note:**

> This little oneshot is already a bit older. I think it was the second fanfiction I've ever wrote lol (and still it took me so long to translate it :D) The story takes place shortly after Ringos and Easys reunion at the train station, because we would have all loved to see Kiras reaction to Ringsy. Have fun! I hope you like it. :)

The door of the flatshare opened and Easy and Ringo entered, heavily making out. Without stoping to kiss his boyfriend, Ringo closed the door, just to push Easy up against it a moment later. Easy moaned, when Ringos lips found their way to his neck, before he pulled him in another passionate kiss. Meanwhile Easy had started to tug on Ringos shirt, hastily trying to unbotton it, while slowly pushing him back towards the couch.

"I want you." , Easy said breathless and eagerly kissed his boyfriend again. Ringo quickly took off Easys jacket, letting himself be pushed down on the couch, Easy on top of him still kissing him relentlessly. "Shouldn't we rather go to my room?" , Ringo interrupted him. "Why? Nobody is here. They are all at work." , Easy answered capturing Ringos lips in a bruising kiss again. Ringos shirt had meanwhile found it's way to the floor. With a quick move he turned them around, so he was on top now and started to suck on Easys neck, while shoving his hands under his boyfriends shirt, caressing the nacked skin.

Suddenly the door opened and a young woman entered the apartment and eventually froze when she recognized the couple on the couch. In her surprise she dropped her suitcases. Ringo and Easy, who were still lying on the couch lost in their make out session, had not even noticed, that the door had opened. But the sound of the suitcase falling on the floor, let Easy, who was facing the door, startle and open his eyes. For a moment he perplexedly looked at the person standing in the room, is that really... "Kira." , he exclaimed baffled. Ringo had also turned around by now and looked at his sister, like he couldn't quite believe that she was really standing here in their livingroom.

"Surprise!" , she shouted, a bit sheepishly. She had envisioned the reunion with her brother and how she would surprise him in a lot of different scenarios, but the view of Ringo and Easy making out, had definitely not appeared in any of it.

Ringo seemed to have gotten over the first shock by now and rushed over to his sister to finally pull her in his arms. Easy was nervously rearranging his clothes, unlike Ringo he had not forgotten in which situation Kira had just caught them. It was a bit embarrassing afterall, especially considering, that - at least juding by the expression on her face - she had not known about her brothers new relationship yet.

Kira pulled away from her brothers embrace and was now also greeting Easy, who was nervously standing next to his boyfriend. "Okay time for real talk. You and Easy?! And since when is Easy into men?!" , she asked in disbelief. "Yeah, Easy and I." , Ringo said, pulling his boyfriend towards him, placing a soft kiss on his cheek, like he wanted to say: "He is mine."

Kira looked at them amazed. "Somehow this feels like a déjà-vu... why do I always have to catch you making out with a guy on a couch, before you tell me that there is something going on." , she said acting offended and grinned at her brother. Ringo too, remembered when Kira had caught him with Yannik back then. "Just with the little difference, that this time I don't care one bit if someone catches me making out with a man, sis." , he responded and wrapped his arm around Easy. "For my part everyone can see how happy you make me." , he said smiling at Easy, kissing him tenderly.

Kira looked at them once more perplexed, she had never heard her brother talking so casually about his feelings. "Who are you? And what did you do to Richard Beckmann?" , she asked amused. Ringo just shrugged and smiled a bit sheepishly. "So, what are you doing here?" , Easy eventually asked. "It's semester break and after Ringo ended up not coming to Milan - I can imagine the reason now - I thought I'll go check out what's up in Colone, you never tell me anything after all." , she explained and playfully poked her brother in the ribs.

"Okay, okay I am getting it. I am sorry that I didn't tell you, but to be honest I just didn't know how, over the phone and all... I am not good at that stuff." , he admitted. "Now he is even apologizing." , Kira grinned and looked at Easy , "You seem to have a good influence on him." "The best." , Easy replied laughing and kissed his boyfriends cheek.

"But seriously, since when are you two together? And how? My last state of affairs was that you hate each other and Easy is heterosexual. And now I am coming back to you two not being able to take your hands off each other, being all cuddly and in love. I still kind of feel like I am in a prallel universe or something." , she asked pryingly. "Well, it all started with..." , Easy began.

They sat down at the kitchen table and Ringo quickly put back on his shirt, before he joined them. Easy told Kira the whole story, about his outing, their first kiss on the roof terrace, carneval and the kiosk intrigue. They knew, that Kira wouldn't let them get away until she knew every last detail anyway. "And then luckily in the last moment, Easy came and stopped me from getting on the train." , Ringo ended and laced his fingers with his boyfriends.

"Oh wow. And you really did forgive him for the whole kiosk stuff, just like that?" , Kira asked. "Well, not just like that, but I just couldn't bare to be without him any longer. I mean, how often does it happen to you, that you fall in love with someone that deeply, that you still can't forget him, even after something like this. I just had to give us a second chance." , Easy answered. "And I'll never regret it." , he added with a soothing look at Ringo, reasuringly squeezing his hand. He knew, that Ringo was still afraid, that someone could convince him, that being with him is a mistake after all. Ringo smiled nervously. "And I won't let you go again." , he murmured and hugged his boyfriend tight. He just had to be close to him now, after hearing all the shit he had done in the past again, reminding him of the time he thought he had lost Easy. "I won't let you go again, too." , Easy smiled, kissing Ringo tenderly. They seemed to have forgotten that Kira was there for the moment.

"Okay, I get it! You are very much in love, but can you maybe postpone making out until later." , Kira exclaimed. "You are only jealous." , Ringo grinned and demonstrativly continued kissing Easy. Kira only looked at them smiling, still a bit surprised. After all she had never thought, that she would ever see her brother like this, so head over heels in love. How much he had changed. "But for the better." , she thought , "At least he has someone who takes care of him and is there for him now." Sometimes she felt guilty for leaving her brother like that, so shortly after their parents death, but what she was seeing now, was reassuring her. Ringo seemed so relaxed and happy, like he had never been in his life. It looked like he was finally feeling at home in Easys arms. "Being in love suits you." , she said and shot her brother a cheeky look.

"Do you have our dish soap by any chance?" , it suddenly came from Tobias, entering the flatshare. "Kira?" , he said confused, when he realized who was sitting at the table, "What are you doing here? Come here." He pulled her in a tight hug. "Well, after everything you have kept from me it was about time for me to catch up with you all." , she laughed. "So, you have already seen the two lovebirds together." , Tobias grinned. "Worse." , Kira replied with a laugh. "I am gone for only a few years and suddenly I come back to my brother and his archenemy making out." , she joked. "Details I didn't want to know." , Tobias responded. "Come on. Tell us, how are you?" , he asked eventually. Now Kira started talking, telling them about Milan, her classes and her new job.

Kiras visit obviously had to be celebrated and so the flatshare had quickly organized a party on the roof terrace. Kira of course was the most popular guest and everyone wanted to know how she was doing in Milan, so she was constantly busy talking to people. Easy and Ringo had withdrawn themselves to a quiet corner. Ringo watched his twin sister with a proud smile, he was amazed by how she had grewn up the past few years. "You have missed her a lot, haven't you?" , Easy said. "Of course, but at least I have you now." , Ringo answered and wrapped his arms around his boyfriend. "Easy! We don't have enough beer. Can you quickly help me getting some more from downstairs.?" , Bambi interrupted them. "Sorry, duty is calling." , Easy got up, but Ringo held him back for one last kiss, before he let him head down the stairs with Bambi.

Shortly after Kira approached her brother and sat down next to him. "You really need to visit me in Milan soon, I won't take no for an answere. There is so much I want to show you. And you can bring Easy if you want." , Kira stated , "You two are really cute together by the way. I think I've nerver seen you this happy." , she added smiling. "You know, I've never felt so alive... Easy has changed everything, he changed me." , Ringo admitted. "I would have never thought that someday I'll have someone like him at my side. That someone would love me just the way I am... that's incredible." , he added.

Kira looked at her brother, clearly moved by his words. "I am so happy for you. I am glad you've finally found someone. Now I don't have to worry so much anymore." , Kira said. "You were worried about me?" , Ringo asked amused. "Of course! Considering all the shit you've pulled hin the past." , she grinned. "Don't worry. Easy is keeping an eye on that now." , he answered with a smile. "What am I keeping an eye on?" , it came from Easy, who had just come back from getting drinks. "On me. Didn't you promise to watch out for me?" , Ringo answered, hugging him from behind. "Oh did I?" , Easy grinned turning his head around, to face his boyfriend. "Yeah you did." , Ringo responded, placing a kiss on Easys lips. "I see, I don't have to worry about you two." , Kira laughed and joined the others on the dancefloor again.

"I love you." , Ringo whispered in Easys ear, softly kissing his neck. Easy turned around, looking at Ringo. "I love you too." , he said, before pulling him in a deep kiss. But suddenly Easy stopped. Ringo looked at him confused. "This is exactly where we first kissed... do you remember?" , Easy asked. "Well, actually you kissed me." , Ringo replied jokingly. "Yeah and you pushed me away." , Easy said, completely failing the attempt to act offended, because he just couldn't hold back his smile when he looked in his boyfriends eyes. "You know what I'd do if you would kiss me like that again." , Ringo whispered seductively, drawing his boyfriend closer. "What?" , Easy asked cheekily. Their faces were only inches apart now. "Try it." , Ringo responded provocatively. But Easy didn't have time to get to that, because Ringo was already kissing him with a sense of passion, that promised, that this kiss was probably not the only thing what he'd like to do to him.

A bit further away Kira and Tobias were watching them. "Look! That's what I've to put up with all the time." , Tobias complained. "I find it cute." , Kira said , "Two years ago Ringo would have never openly shown his feelings like this." "I have to admit, that Ringo really did change. Even though I was not a big fan of their relationship in the beginning, somehow they weirdly fit together." , Tobias admitted. "I am glad to see him like this. To see that he isn't alone anymore, that he is happy. I think he finally found the place he belongs." , Kira said happily and smiled at her brother. She was so proud of him...


End file.
